


Wayward trio

by Tardisangel67



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Cutesy stuff, F/F, F/F/F, Happy Ending, Polyamory, SPN Poly Bingo 2018, love all around, polyship, spn polybingo 2018, spnpolybingo, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardisangel67/pseuds/Tardisangel67
Summary: This is a ficlet written for the 2018 spnpolybingo.Claire falls in love... twice.





	Wayward trio

  
Since she moved into Jody’s home for wayward girls, a lot had changed in Claire’s life. She had gone from being just another name in the foster system, a young soul drifting in and out of juvenile detention, to being part of a home, almost a family.  
  
Claire could easily remember the first evening she had spent at Jody’s. The Winchester brothers were the ones who had recommended that she stay with Jody. She remembers meeting her for the first time, a motherly woman like she hadn’t seen many of since her own mother died. She had driven her back to her place after a short reassuring speech about keeping her safe and providing guidance. A few minutes before they arrived to the house, Jody mentioned off-handedly that she already had another girl about Claire’s age at home. Knowing that there was going to be another girl her age to interact with should have reassured Claire and made her feel more at her ease, but it didn’t. Without even wanting to, she felt herself tense up.  
  
The idea of another person, especially another young girl, already being under Jody’s care worried her. At the time she couldn’t put a finger on why.  
  
But now, as she sees it again, from the outside this time, she understands. The harsh conditions of the streets make you weary of others, especially those who are too similar to you, those that could compete for a spot or an opportunity. Sadly, she had learned first hand that most charities aren’t blindly kind as they seem: they fill their quotas and pose for a few candid shots, and then they move on with their business. In that perspective it’s easier to understand why the prospect of Jody already having another “daughter” at home was worrisome.  
At the time it had been obvious to her that the other girl would have to be competition, but as soon as she met Alex, something changed. Alex wasn’t like her, she had had a family before. Jody didn’t take her in because she was disobedient or reckless, but because she had been a captive for so long that she had no clue how to act in society. Knowing that they were here for different reasons, somehow helped Claire feel closer because they weren’t comparable, they were complementary.  
  
A strong friendship soon blossomed between the two orphans, rooted in supporting each other through hard times, and sharing their experiences as wayward girls. Claire had never really been one to share, but something about Alex’s openness and her kind soul reassured her into confiding in her. They often talked nights away discussing stories they’d heard about the supernatural or seemingly deep questions about their future in a world that was hard for those who came from nowhere and didn’t exactly know where they were going.  
  
One night, Alex confessed to Claire that her dream when she was little was to become a nurse. The idea had come to her during her time in captivity. She felt a strong desire to help others like the nurses on TV throughout her youth but lost it when she realized that she’d probably never leave the vampire nest where she was brought up. She was told it was for her safety, but she knew that wasn’t all. The idea had slowly faded in front of her lack of a real future. Now that she was free and that she has been going to school, the idea slowly crept back to her. When she told Claire, the blonde girl stayed silent for a moment looking her over before slowly whispering “You’d be perfect.”  
Claire really thought so. Alex’s compassion and caring nature made her a very good candidate. She had been able to help her through a lot, during hunting by patching her up, but also through evenings like this where she mended her deeper more intimate wounds.  
  
Later, as she fell asleep, she found another reason the nurse career would suit Alex. She blushed even just thinking of it but she had to admit: Alex would look hot in a nurse outfit.  
  
Now this wasn’t the first time Claire Novak had thought about a girl in a more than friendly manner. She’d always had a thing for sweet but tough girls, but something about Alex actually gave her the courage to let herself think about it in more than just a guilty pleasure way. She could actually see herself building a relationship with her. All she needed to do is gather enough courage to ask her.  
  
A few days after Alex’s confession of wanting to be a nurse, Claire decided it was time to act. She wouldn’t get anywhere if she just kept daydreaming about it.  
She asked Jody if her and Alex could have the house to themselves for an evening, and mentally started to plan how she would introduce the subject. Jody smiled knowingly and told her she’d go out that evening. Claire was relieved that she didn’t make a big deal out of it.  
When she got home from school that evening she sat everything up before Alex could come back from cheer practice. She put out some candles, turned on some music, and went to the kitchen to start preparing a dinner for two. As she was about to turn on the oven, she noticed that Jody had left a note on the stove. She picked it up and read it : “I got everything for Alex’s favorite dish: lasagna. Have a nice evening girls ;D <3” Claire chuckled a bit embarrassed. Did Jody not think she could cook ? It was actually quite nice of her. She started preparing the lasagna, rehearsing how she planned on talking about her feelings with Alex. Even with all the planning and preparing, her heart skipped a beat when she heard Alex unlock the front door.  
Alex walked into the house a surprised look on her face.  
“Wow, the place looks really nice.” she comments taking a look around “And it smells delicious.”  
Claire walked up to her and smiled.  
“Did you do all of this Claire?” she asked  
Claire nodded and reached out to catch Alex’s hand.  
“I wanted us to have a nice evening together while Jody’s away…I made lasagna. I hope you’ll like it.” she explained.  
Alex’s eyes lit up at the mention of lasagna. The two girls walked over to the dining room together, hand in hand. Claire had Alex sit down at the table while she went to get the lasagna out of the oven. She then sat down at the table and served them both.  
“Claire, this is so nice of you… I really can’t wait to dig in.”  
Claire smiled. “Don’t get too excited, it’s probably not all that good…”  
Alex approached a small piece of lasagna towards her lips and blew on it softly before putting it in her mouth. She hummed lightly, a pleased expression on her face.  
Claire held her breath waiting to hear what she’d say.  
Alex looked back up at her and smiled. “It’s delicious.”  
Claire blushed. “Thanks.”  
They ate in a comfortable silence, exchanging soft smiles and light giggles.  
Once she had finished her plate, Alex cleared her voice and looked expectantly at Claire.  
“So what is this all about? Don’t try to brush it off Claire, I’ve known you for a few years now. You don’t just decide to cook out of the blue.”  
Claire avoided her gaze, trying to find the right way to put it.  
“I’ve been looking for the right occasion to tell you this…” she starts her voice betraying a uncharacteristic shyness as she tentatively looks up at Alex, “ it might seem sort of out of the blue, but trust me, I’ve been thinking about this for a while…. I really like you Alex, you’re amazing, smart, beautiful and hilarious, and I don’t think my love for you stops at the limits of friendship. I love you, Alex and I want to be your girlfriend. I mean, if you don’t feel the same, I totally get it…” she explains a tear in her eye.  
Alex reaches out to brush her arm. “Claire, it’s okay. I feel the same. I love you, and I don’t mean that as in like a sister.” She winks.  
A huge smile spreads on Claire’s face as she entangles their fingers.  
Claire then gets up and walks over to Alex pulling her into her arms. They remained enlaced, staring into each other’s eyes for a moment before Claire leans in to give Alex a kiss so soft that she thought she might have dreamt it. They kiss a few more times that evening, while they cleaned up the kitchen after their dinner, while they play a distracted game of cards and multiple times before they settled down in bed. The two girls go to sleep that night their hearts warmed by the flame of their new love. The next morning they decide together to tell Jody about the evolution of their relationship. At first, she was a bit surprised, especially by Alex liking girls since she had already had a few boyfriends since she moved in, but she was definitely supportive and happy to see the two girls so happy.  
And just that easily, Claire and Alex were a thing, an item, a couple. People who didn’t know them very well before might not have even noticed the change in their relationship since they aren’t the most keen on PDA, but for those who knew them, the subtle changes in their way of acting around each other were enough to perceive their relationship was of romantic nature. Claire and Alex would sit just a little closer than before, their hugs would last a bit longer, and sometimes you could even catch Alex discreetly breathing in Claire’s smell during their embrace. In private, they were a bit more romantic, cuddling on the couch and exchanging gentle kisses, but they took things slow, unsure of how to act around each other and especially around Jody. Sure she was accepting, but she was like their mom, which created a limited amount of romantic times where she wasn’t present around home.

 

Starting to date Alex was definitely the start of a new part of Claire’s life, and she couldn’t imagine things going differently now. It had made her feel like a whole new person. She woke up every morning knowing she wasn’t alone and that she was dating her best friend. It was the relationship everyone dreamed of, that is until a few months ago.  
Claire was happy in their relationship and loved Alex dearly, but something had changed recently, and each time she tried to go through the past few months to trace what had led to that change it came back to one person: Kaia.  
She knew it wasn’t Kaia’s fault that she has been feeling insecure about her and Alex, but she just couldn’t help but see the moment she met her as the moment she stopped being fully content with her current girlfriend. Ever since the first day they met her something had been different in her feelings for Alex.   
That first day, Sam and Dean had brought her home, she felt there was something special about Kaia. She wasn’t like most girls, and not in the cliché tomboy way, but in a way where her eyes seemed to belong not to a teenaged girl, but to a soldier returning from war. In her eyes lived a bleak mix of fear and loss, and if you looked deep enough you could catch the cry of a determined soul asking for rest. I was easy to tell she was tired but wouldn’t allow herself to rest out of fear. Claire understood. She remembered feeling the same when she lost her parents in a most traumatizing way. First when her father was ripped away from her by a divine calling, then her mother when she decided to go searching for her husband, unable to settle for a quiet single mother life. Claire didn’t know what Kaia had gone through, but based on her weary state, it must have been at least has horrible as her encounters with the supernatural. She wanted to help Kaia, let her know she won’t be alone from now on, but it just so happened that, seeing how similar they were, Kaia wouldn’t just accept an outright offer to help her. She had to lure her in and prove that she wasn’t helping her out of some self-flattering sense of duty, but out of the compassion of a person who has been in her place before.  
She waited, until one day, they were both in the backyard, to approach her. Claire was the one who had suggested the garden as a good place for relaxing and deep thinking. Claire was touched that Kaia took her advice and she seemed to have been there for a while.  
Claire sat down next to her on the steps leading up to the porch.  
“Hey,” she started “what have you been up to this afternoon?”  
Kaia glanced over to her with a defeated look. “I’ve been trying to practice some self defense so I can go out on hunts like Alex and you… but I keep dozing off into other dimensions. I need to ground myself in this reality.”  
Claire never thought of herself as a very tactile person, but something deep inside her instructed her to reach out and touch Kaia.  
“Would you like for me to help?” she offered tentatively.  
Kaia smiled sadly. “I don’t think there’s much to do about it… I don’t really see how you could help me.”  
Kaia’s pessimism hurt Claire in a way she wasn’t used to. She just couldn’t stand the idea of leaving her to face her problems alone. She wasn’t ready to just give up on her. An inexplicable urged pushed her to help in some way.  
She racked her mind looking for something that might keep Kaia in touch with her current surroundings, stopping her from drifting away.  
Perhaps, Claire thought, by focusing her attention on physical exercise, her mind would no longer have the time to whisk her off to another world. Unable, to come up with any better idea, she decided to try. She took Kaia by the hand and pulled her up from the steps.  
“Maybe if I join in on your training, and raise the stakes, you’ll be stimulated enough to remain amongst us?” she proposed  
Kaia looked skeptical but got into position anyway, willing to try anything to not take another trip to the “bad place”. And despite knowing she was already taken, Kaia had to admit that any time she got to spend in Claire’s company was special to her. She just couldn’t help but stare at her, admiring her skills when she saw her train after school, or when they ate dinner with the other girls in the candlelit kitchen and her beautiful eyes sparked like small sapphires.  
Suddenly, Kaia felt a small tap on her thigh, tearing her away from her contemplation. She looked down to see that Claire had hit her with one of their training batons.  
“We could start with some medium range fighting skill…” Claire offered waving her baton.  
Kaia nods, leaning over to pick up a stick of her own but stops when she hears Claire pipe up again.  
“…Or maybe you’d prefer to train your hand to hand skills, they seemed a bit rusty last time.” she teased.  
Claire screamed internally. _Why was she teasing her? Is she going to think she’s being mean? Why did the idea of hand to hand combat with Kaia sound so thrilling?_  
Claire was once again confronted with the question that had been haunting her ever since she met Kaia: _Does she have a crush on her?_ Her immediate answer was _no_ , she already has a girlfriend who she loves dearly, but she just couldn’t silence that little voice that kept on whispering _“yessss”_ , so she dropped her baton, and got into a fighting stance.  
Kaia followed suit and they started to exchange hits, always slowing their blows to not much more than a brush before impact. As the fight intensifies, Kaia loses her balance. She falls on top of Claire knocking her to the ground. Claire’s breath hitches as she realizes that she’s pinned to the ground by Kaia’s body. The contact lit up every single cell of Kaia’s body. _Should she take this golden opportunity for a romantic gesture and kiss her? Claire already had a girlfriend, it wouldn’t be right to kiss her._ They look each other in the eyes unsure of the other’s feelings. Claire mumbles something incomprehensible.  
“What?” Kaia whispers, not knowing why she’s decided to talk so quietly.  
Claire looks away for a few seconds avoiding her gaze before speaking up again. “I-I really… think you’re good at this. It’s impressive. I mean… wow…”  
Kaia blushes, she thought Claire was going to say something different. She had hoped her feelings might have been reciprocated. She smiled back at Claire hiding her disappointment.  
“Thanks.”  
Claire took a deep breath. “And, I really like you. I mean…. You’re super hot.”  
Kaia could not believe her ears.  
Suddenly, Claire gets up and runs back towards the house. She couldn’t believe that she just said that. _She has a girlfriend ! This is unacceptable ! What if Alex finds out ?! Oh no…_ Her thoughts spiral turning the bliss of a blooming crush into a pit of anxiousness. She couldn’t do this to Alex. _She needed to tell her about her feelings for Kaia before anything happens, and if she breaks up with her… well at least she will have been honest._  
In the mean time, Kaia who had remained seated outside in the garden was going through a guilt trip of her own. _Claire liked her. She couldn’t believe it. She was already with Alex. How dare she seduce Claire away from her girlfriend. They had been friends since forever and here she comes with her stupid crush on Claire, ruining everything. She was a terrible person. She had to fix this. She had to go apologize to Alex._  
Both girls rushed towards Alex’s room through different itineraries, meeting each other her door. They shared a look and knew they were there for the same reason. They knocked together, admiring the other’s courage in this situation. When they heard Alex’s approval to enter, they stepped in, Claire first, Kaia slightly behind, unable to meet Alex’s gaze.  
“Hey, what’s up ?” Alex asked, intrigued by the fact the had both decided to show up together at her door.  
Kaia and Claire shared a heavy look before they both started to spout their apology taking all the blame.  
“Alex, babe, I’m so sorry! I should have told you….” Claire started tears in her eyes  
“I’m a horrible person and you’ve always been so nice to me Alex. You gave me everything since the moment I got here, and this is how I repay you…” Kaia deplored.  
“I fell in love with Kaia. I couldn’t help it. It’s not your fault, you’re great, and you deserve better than me.” Claire confessed taking a step closer to Alex and reaching for her hand, wanting to touch her one last time.  
“I love your girlfriend and I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to keep it to myself. I don’t deserve your compassion.” Kaia admitted burying her head between her hands.  
Alex looked confusedly between the two of them. She didn’t know how to react. Claire had just told her she loved someone else, and Kaia happened to be that person. Amongst the many feelings that submerged her at that moment, she could tell there was a part of hurt, not because of the fact that they loved eachother, but because they hadn’t told her, because if she was being honest with herself, she loved them too. She hadn’t been able to admit it, but she also had a crush on Kaia. It had already been hard for her to admit she loves Claire, because she had never thought of herself as a lesbian, so she thought Claire must have been an exception, one of a kind. Discovering she was also attracted to Kaia scared her because it meant it wasn’t just a one time thing. She liked girls. She addressed a look to each of them shaking her head before bursting into tears. _What a mess!_ she thought. _What are we going to do now?_ She couldn’t bring herself to hate either of them she loved them both so much.  
Claire and Kaia carefully stepped forward wanting to comfort her but unsure as to if she’d let them. When they got into her reach, she pulled them both onto the bed with her, hugging them.  
“I love you too.” she whimpered. “I love both of you. I’m happy that you love eachother. I know it’s weird but it makes me feel like it’s right.” she was able to mutter between sobs.  
Claire drew her closer, kissing her forehead. “You aren’t mad?” she asked surprised.  
Alex shook her head and looked at Kaia. “You’re amazing. We’re so lucky to have you amongst us. We’re going to save you from the horrors inside your mind, and then, you, me and Claire we’ll go off to live in a flat together.” She gave Kaia a soft kiss on the cheek. “Every moment I spend with you guys feels like a blessing. I’m so happy to have you. I’m so happy that you and Claire love each other.” She wipes the tears from her cheeks. “I love you Kaia, and I’d like you to be our girlfriend.”  
Kaia smiles, overjoyed at the turn of events. “I love you too and I’d really like to be part of your relationship.” She leans in to kiss Alex on the cheek.  
The three of them fall asleep together in Alex’s bed that evening happily entwined.


End file.
